Reunion Who ended up with who
by writing.in.the.wall
Summary: Years after Graduating High school, everyone went to different college And a year after graduating college Archie thinks its time to call on the old gang and to catch up on the years that they were not together. VERONICA,BETTY,MIDGE,NANCY,ETHEL,CHERYL,ARCHIE,JUGHEAD,REGGIE,CHUCK,DILTON


Summary: Years after Graduating High school, everyone went to different colleges

And a year after graduating college Archie thinks its time to call on the old gang and to

catch up on the years that they were not together.

Who ended up with who?

* * *

**ARCHIE'S P.O.V**

I sighed and placed the papers at my desktop

I rubbed my eyes and checked on the watch on the wall

it says one am.

I went to my bedroom and saw my fiancee in bed already asleep.

I kissed the back of her neck, and she groggily woke up.

"Archie? Are you still awake? Go to sleep honey" she smiled sleepily

Archie smiled and said "I just finished my paperworks"

His fiancee looked at him and said "I wish we were all still in highschool, the only problem then

was the lack of money our parents give"

Archie chuckled and the realized

"Hey Honey? Have you had contact with the gang?" Archie Asked

"Once in a while with nancy and chuck but other than them, the others a complete goner" she said

Archie stood up smiling and said "Maybe we should all contact each other again, and hang out at pops

like old times"

His fiancee smiled and said "I'd like to see Riverdale again"

Archie kissed his fiancee in the lips and went to his laptop to email everyone.

"I'm going back to sleep honey" she yawned

Archie smiled and said "Alright, Goodnight Honey"

**DILTON'S P.O.V**

"Dilton! You have an email!" shouted his Girlfriend

Dilton left his lab to check on his email.

"Archie? What does he need?" asked Dilton to himself

"Who was the email from Dilly?" asked his Girlfriend

"From Archie" said Dilton

"What does it say?" ask his Girlfriend

Dilton chuckled and said "Slow down Babe"

His girlfriend smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry, It's just been so long"

Dilton read the contents and smiled and asked "Babe?"

"Yes dilly?" asked his girlfriend

"Are you free this weekend?" asked dilly

his Grilfriend looked at him confused and said "no, why?"

"How about visiting Riverdale once more?" asked Dilton

His girlfriend smiled and said "I'd like that"

Dilton emailed Archie to say they will go.

**REGGIE'S P.O.V**

_**ting ting ting**_

"Reggie! Log out already!" shouted his sleepy girlfriend beside him

Reggie said "Can't babe, I still have some work"

Reggie sat down and opened his email and saw an email from Archie

Reggie raised his brow and asked out loud "What does Redhead want?"

"red head?" asked his grumpy girlfriend

Reggie puffed a smoke and said "Archie"

His girlfriend sat up abruptly from bed and said "What does it sat?"

Reggie read it and smirked, before his girlfriend could even read his,

_**Ting ting ting**_

his girlfriend's phone shown an email from archie

"Hey I got one too, What does it say?" asked Reggie's Girlfriend

"Read it" Reggie said

His girlfriend read it and smiled "Why, of course we must go"

"My thoughts exactly" said Reggie

as his girlfriend sat in his lap and started to make out.

**CHUCK'S P.O.V**

"Nancy! You got email!" shouted Chuck

"I read that already, It's from Archie, He wants the gang to come back here in riverdale and catch up"

"Were going right?" asked Chuck

Nancy went to her Husband and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

**JUGHEAD'S P.O.V**

"Jughead! You got email!" shouted his Mother

Jughead was currently eating the food his mother made at the kitchen

"Read it mom!" Shouted Jughead back

His mother raised her brow and said "Are you forgetting something?"

Jughead rolled his eyes and said "PLEASE!"

His mother smiled and said "Good! Alright I'll read it"

Jughead finished eating and went to his mom and asked "So, whose it from?"

"Archie, It seems that he wants all of you to go to pops this weekend"

Jughead smiled at his memories with his old buddies "as long as there is free food"

_**knock knock**_

"I'll get it" said Jughead

"Hey" she smiled

Jughead smiled lazily and said "Hey"

as he let her in along with two of her companions.

**SATURDAY EVENT REUNION**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Archie and the guys decided to meet up separately from the girls

and the girls decided to meet up as well.

**THE GUYS P.O.V**

Reggie came out of his car and parked it at Dilton's since their meet up place was Dilton's since he

was one of the guys who stayed in Riverdale.

"Hey guys!" Reggie smirked

Reggie looked around to see Chuck, Archie, and Dilton.

Reggie raised a brow and asked "Where needlenose?"

Archie chuckled and said "Same old Reggie, He said he went ahead to order food, since he missed

breakfast"

Chuck who was drinking softdrinks coughed and asked "Really? He hasn't changed?"

Reggie smirked and said "I'd be shock if he did change, Since we were kids all he did was eat"

Dilton smiled and said "I heard he was married"

Reggie laughed out loud and said "Him!? needlenose!? Wife? It doesn't fit, sorry"

Chuck laughed along with the idea, and a small chuckle from Archie

While the guys were walking towards Pops

"By the way reggie, I was meaning to ask, how is midge? You were her only contact after Moose um"

said Archie

"Passed away?" reggie suggested

"yeah" said Archie

"She's fine, We've been on and off repeatedly that sometimes it's already too foolish to be a couple"

answered Reggie

"I can't even believe she chose you from all the guys" grumbled Archie

Reggie laughed and said "What can I say? I'm too irresistible"

chuck rolled his eyes and said "Same old Reggie"

"How about you chuck? How's your wife?" asked Dilton

"Pregnant three months" Chuck grinned proudly

He received pats and shaking of hands with his friends

"How about you Dilton?" asked a smirking Reggie

Dilton blushed and said "We're fine, I'm thinking of asking her to marry me, but I'm still waiting for the

right time"

Archie patted Dilton in the back and said "We've got your back"

Dilton Grinned and said "Thanks Archie"

**GIRL'S P.O.V**

Midge approached Veronica's mansion, and saw everyone was almost there"

"Where's Ethel?" asked Midge

"She said something about doing a chore, she'll be a little late" said Veronica

Midge looked at her friends,

Betty was talking to Cheryl,

While Nancy was chatting with Veronica.

Midge then Caught Betty's Ring finger.

Midge screamed, and everyone stood up and walked towards her

"What's wrong Midge?" asked a worried Betty

"Your married!?" asked a Shock Midge

Everyone looked at Betty with shock as she just blushed

"Yeah" said Betty

"For how long? And How come I wasn't invited?" asked Veronica

"It was too sudden, hahaha five years now" said Betty

Everyone congratulated her and all

"So whose your husband?" asked Nancy

Betty was about to answer when she received a call

"Excuse me" betty said and answered the phone

they listened and heard Betty scream "He did what!?"

Betty grumbled and said "guys, i'll catch up with you guys, There is something I need to do"

Everyone nodded and started walking towards Pops.

Nancy faced cheryl and asked "sooo, When's your Marriage due?"

Cheryl blushed and said "It's next year, Don't worry, All of you are invited"

Veronica lowered her shades and said "I better be"

And the others laughed.

**AT POPS**

The guys and the girls met up in front of Pops and when they got in they saw Jughead eating alone.

Veronica snorted and said "same old Jughead?"

Reggie nodded and said "Same old one"

"Jughead!" shouted Archie

Jughead smiled lazily and waved towards the others.

They all change pleasantries

Nancy sat beside Jughead and saw that there was still a burger beside him that wasn't eaten.

"Hey, Jughead, you forgot to eat this" said Nancy

Jughead chuckled "It isn't for me"

"For who?" asked Nancy

"Hey! Something changed on Jughead!" laughed Reggie

"What?" asked cheryl

"He doesn't wear the hat anymore!" stated Reggie.

Everyone was laughing now.

Jughead shook his head and looked at Dilton and asked "Hey, Why Veronica?"

Dilton blushed while Veronica glared at Jughead and said "Why!? I can't be Dilton's Girlfriend?"

"Now, now, Maybe he didnt mean it that way ronnie" said Archie

"Archie honey? I love you but I don't want you to die yet, so step away from the mad Veronica"

Said Cheryl

Then the Door in the restaurant burst open and saw a small blonde boy looking around and then

glared at Jughead.

"What did you do Jughead?" asked A worried Dilton

"The kid seems to be really mad" said Midge

The kid went infront of Jughead and shouted "Y-you Monster!"

"Why hello to you to Bobby" Greeted Jughead

"Don't Bobby me! How dare you eat my piece of Cake! Mom made it for me!" shouted Bobby

"you ate the kid's cake? Are you that desperate for food Jughead?" asked a shocked Chuck

Then the door opened again, and a smaller kid went inside and was wearing a crown for a hat,

She had black hair, She saw Jughead and Bobby.

She approached Bobby and said "Bobby, Dont get mad at Daddy, He was hungry, Mom was out, So I

told him where the cake was hidden. I'm sorry" she looked like she was about to burst into tears

and Bobby calmed down and said "Hey, Jenny, dont cry. See I'm not mad anymore"

But Jenny couldn't help but cry, and it made Bobby teary eyed,

and both started to cry

"Daddy!?" shouted a shock Cheryl

"Your a dad!?" asked Reggie

"The rumors of you being married is true!?" asked a shocked Midge

Jughead payed no attention to them as he approached his kids and carried both and said

"Hey, don't go crying now. Your mom is going to kill me"

"So you have a family now" said Nancy

"Wow, The woman hater has children AND a wife" said Archie

The door opened and Ethel came in worriedly and said "Judghead! What did you do!? Why are they

crying!?"

Jughead said "I didn't do anything, It was Bobby's fault"

Bobby glared at his own Dad and Bit him in the arm,

Ethel raised a brow and said "Really? Make your son take the blame?"

"Hey! I panicked!" Said a lazy Jughead

"There you are Ethel! Where were you?" asked Nancy

"I was taking the kids to their Grandparents" said Ethel

Everyone looked at her and Jughead back and forth

"You guys got married!?" shouted a shock Veronica.

"Wait! That can't be" said Dilton

"Why Can't it be?" asked Cheryl

"Bobby here is a blond, as you guys can remember, Jughead and Ethel are both black haired"

"I never said I was married to Ethel, Ethel takes care of the kids from time to time"

said a frustrated Jughead

Bobby and Jenny were just looking at their Dad.

"Then clear up the misunderstandings Needlenose!" said Reggie

"Dad? What's a needlenose?" asked Jenny

"Someone with a long nose" said Bobby

Jenny started crying

"Why are you crying Jenny?" asked a Panicked Bobby

"I don't want to be called a needlenose, It's an ugly name!" She cried

"Reggie fix this!" screamed an anxious Veronica.

"How?" asked Archie

"Baby, Now now, Don't cry. The name might be Bad but Look at your Dad, Handsome as he can be"

Jughead smiled lovingly at his wife who entered

Jughead stood up and took the Burger and gave it to her and kissed her in the Lips.

"Hi Mrs. Jones" Jughead smiled

"Why hello , Sorry I didn't come here same time with you and the kids, work got hectic"

"It's fine" Jughead smiled

Bobby covered Jenny's Eyes and his own and said "Yuck! Girls have cooties"

Betty laughed and said "Exactly what Juggie told me when I first kissed him"

"Betty and Jughead!?" said a confused Veronica

"I thought you were married for five years Betty?" asked Nancy

"I am" she smiled as she took a bit from the Burger carrying Jenny, while Jughead was having a

glaring contest with his son Bobby.

"how come we were never invited?" asked Archie

Betty Blushed.

Jughead laughed

Dilton smiled and asked "Bobby? Jenny? How old are you guys?"

The twins looked up and smiled "Five"

Realization swept the whole room.

"Really? Jughead knocked up Betty!?" asked a shocked cheryl

"Well I was already preparing to ask her to marry me when she told me she was pregnant, so we

decided it was best to Get married directly, well more like she wanted it to be fast"

"Why?" asked Chuck

Veronica rolled her eyes and said "Do you have to ask Chuck? Who would want to get married looking

like a pludged Ball?"

Midge laughed and said "Veronica, What if Dilton asks you to marry you, and you being two months

pregnant wont do us any justice"

Dilton looked at Veronica in shock "Your pregnant?"

Veronica glared at Midge and said "SO?"

Dilton then laughed "Then I guess I have to ask you right away, I wanted to make it romantic and all

but since you didn't want to look like a ball"

Dilton kneeled down infront of veronica and before Dilton could say anything Veronica screamed and

shouted "YES!"

Everyone was cheering,

Jughead looked at Betty and said "I love you Blondie"

Betty giggled and said "I love you too Lazy bum"

And Both kissed while covering their kid's eyes.

THE END


End file.
